Bat Fight
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After Shadow is attacked by Nails, Rouge wants revenge. COMPLETE


Later that night at the Chaotix, everyone had left to go home except for Shadow and Espio.

Espio was down in the basement counting the guns making sure no one had took any.

Shadow was in his office typing on the computer. He hit the save button and shut the computer off. He leaned back in his chair and yawned, "I can't wait to get home. I'm exhausted."

"You must be exhausted from working all day", a female voice had said even though no one else was in the room.

Shadow began to look around the room, "Who's there? Rouge?"

The female voice laughed, "You're close." Then a black bat had appeared from the wall seductively smiling at Shadow.

"Nails!" Before Shadow could move from his chair, he was suddenly just stuck there. "What the hell? I can't move!"

She giggled softly, "That's a good thing."

Shadow stopped struggling and knew it would be useless. Nails' black magic was powerful and practically unbreakable. "What do you want?"

"You."

"You sick bitch. You're such a whore!"

She seductively walked up to him and sat on his lap, "Oh come on, Shad. Give me a chance to prove myself worthy to you." She said as her finger stroked through his white patch of fur on his chest.

"You do know that your sister is my girlfriend don't you? Or maybe I have to tell you straight up for the last damn time I freakin' hate you!"

His words never swept the small smile away from her face, "Is that your way of saying I love you or lets have sex?"

Shadow angrily blushed at the comment, "Get off me and leave me alone! You're a slut so go get some off some other desperate men. I'm already taken."

Nails sighed, "Okay I was going to rape you, but I like you too much for that so I'll let you off the hook this time. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now my dark prince, but I'll be back." She parted her lips and leaned over to Shadow kissing him.

All Shadow could do was sit there and watch her torture him with her kisses.

She then placed her tongue in his mouth searching for his. She was disappointed when her tongue had met his, but he wasn't even trying to touch hers. Then her tongue had turned into a sharp blade and shoved it down his throat. She took her mouth from his and smiled evilly as she saw blood rising from the back of his throat. She got off his lap and walked over to the wall that she appeared from, "I had to give you a little something to remember me. Later", she then disappeared within the wall.

Shadow had fell out the chair and held his bloody neck. He tried to yell for Espio, but his voice was hoarse and he probably couldn't hear him anyway since he was down in the basement. He then couldn't take the pain and fell unconscious in his own blood on the floor.

A few moments later, Espio had came into the room about to ask him if he was ready to go home yet. When he first touched the floor, he had almost slipped and fell. "What the hell?" He looked down on the floor and saw a huge puddle of blood leading from behind Shadow's desk. When he saw a bloody hand sticking out from behind the desk, he slowly walked over and saw a black hedgehog's unconscious body laying on the floor. His eyes widened with shock, "Shadow!" Espio then called an ambulance and everyone else.

Soon everyone had gathered at the hospital and surrounded Shadow while he was resting in bed.

Rouge just stared at Shadow's body and looked over to Espio, "Well, is he going to be okay?"

He made a nod, "Yeah, he'll be fine. I just want to know who did this to him."

Rouge clenched her fist with anger, "When I find out who did this to my Shad, he won't have no throat!"

"Calm down, Rouge. We can't really accuse anyone yet", Tonya said.

Vector agreed, "Yeah, we just have to wait until he wakes up and tells us who did this to him."

Charmy saw Shadow moving around a bit assuming that he was waking up, "Look! He's waking up!"

Everyone watched as he slowly opened his eyes and look over to each of them.

"...Where am I?" He talked in such a low voice that almost everyone couldn't hear him.

Rouge was close to him so she heard him fairly well, "You're in the hospital."

"...That...bitch...she's the cause of all this."

"Who?" Tonya was willing to know who it was.

"Nails", he finally said.

Rouge gritted her teeth then smirked, "This just gets better and better. Now I'm gonna kick her ass." She ran out the room before anyone said anything.

"Well...she's one dead whore", Espio muttered.

Later Rouge came to her old house knowing that Nails would be there to study more books about witchcraft. She walked up to the door and kicked it down with anger. She walked in the house while shouting Nails' name until she had appeared.

Nails came downstairs and wasn't surprised to see her, "Hey, sis. What brings you here?"

"Shut up! I know what you did to Shadow. Because of that, he's in the hospital."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, he didn't want to have sex with me."

"You bitch!" She clenched her fists in anger and ran up to Nails to punch her, but Nails had placed her hand in the air and all of a sudden, Rouge was pushed back towards the floor. She slowly tried to get off the floor before Nails had attacked her again but it was too late.

Nails' red eyes glowed as she glared at Rouge.

Then she let out a cry of agony when huge claw marks had appeared on her back with blood seeping out of her skin.

Nails took out her staff with a very sharp blade at the end of it, "Time to end this little reunion, Rouge."

She took the point of her staff and tried to stab it into Rouge's back, until Rouge used her foot and kicked Nails' ankle making her fall to the floor while dropping her staff.

Rouge ran over to it before Nails could and took it off the floor.

Before Nails could get off the floor, she was deeply stabbed in the back by her own weapon. She yelled with blood rising from her back and mouth.

Rouge stabbed the point of the blade deeper and deeper until she fell on the floor unable to have the strength to get up. After Nails stopped screaming, she knew that she was now dead. She took her hands away from the weapon and looked down at the bat's bloody body for a short time and began to walk out the door muttering, "Maybe you'll think twice next time before you touch my boyfriend again."

**N/A: If this seemed stupid in anyway, I had writer's block. They suck.**


End file.
